Strawberry Truffles
by Luxurien
Summary: Sasuke is a detective in a futuristic world where a cyber terrorist is threatening multiple lives. Unfortunately, the terrorists were aware of his arrival and cut off the power in the entire city, leaving Sasuke practically defenseless. A strangely familiar rebel named Sakura offers to help him, and Sasuke finds himself forced to work with her to bring down the threat.


Strawberry Truffles – Chapter 1: Of All Places

-.-.-

Summary: Sasuke is a detective in a futuristic world where a cyber terrorist is threatening multiple lives. Unfortunately, the terrorists were aware of his arrival and cut off the power in the entire city, leaving Sasuke practically defenseless. A strangely familiar rebel named Sakura offers to help him, and Sasuke finds himself forced to work with her to bring down the threat.

-.-.-

Rating: T (for now?), pairing: SasuSaku

-.-.-

The sound of children laughing could be heard even as far as the sweets shop from the bustling playground. Beautiful flowers of all kinds were budding on the trees as spring had begun and filled the air with its fresh scent. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were making origami ships and racing them in the small pond when their teacher called the class to go back inside.

"Awww, can't we play longer?" Kiba whined, the rest of the classroom seemed to agree with his sentiment.

"We already stayed for an entire hour longer than we should have!" Their teacher Iruka said with a smile. It was too good a day to be strict or unhappy. "Now come on, let's go inside. We have to eat."

The students grudgingly got in line and followed their fourth grade teacher.

"Mr. Iruka's hair looks like a hawk." Naruto whispered to Kiba as they walked. "It spikes up like a bird's butt."

Kiba giggled and nudged his friend back as they entered the building.

"Boys." Ino shook her head, her short golden hair swirling in tune to her movements. "Why would you compare someone's head to a bird's butt?"

"I have no idea." Sakura responded but she was biting her lip. It _was _funny.

"Today we will watch a movie while we eat, so we can eat in the classroom." Iruka stated as the class walked into the building. Instantly there were cheers all around, and Iruka smiled. He didn't have to turn around to see the shine in everyone's eyes.

"What movie are we watching?" Chouji asked, while thinking about the things he had for lunch.

"_Why You Shouldn't Teach Bears Karate_." Iruka responded, and again there were cheers all around.

"That's my favorite movie!" Kiba said. "It would only be better if there were dogs in it."

"Alright, during the movie you can all sit wherever you want to eat." Iruka said as they entered the classroom.

Ino and Sakura sat together as the lights went off and the movie began. Sakura was just taking her lunch box out when she heard a voice ask "Is this seat taken?"

Both Ino and Sakura jerked their heads up to see Uchiha Sasuke standing there with his lunch, gesturing to a seat next to Sakura. _The _Uchiha Sasuke was asking to sit with them? Both Sakura and Ino gaped for a moment before Ino got her bearings first.

"It's not taken." She whispered.

Sakura blushed slightly as Sasuke took a seat next to her, placing his lunchbox on the desk. His dark onyx eyes met Sakura's sea green ones for a moment before he turned his attention to the front where Iruka was setting up the movie. Ino nudged Sakura, and she turned her attention to the blonde.

"Don't be so shy, Sakura." Ino whispered so low that Sakura could barely hear. "He's sitting next to you!" Even though Ino also had a crush on Sasuke, she was still supportive of her friend and rival. They were in this together, besides she knew neither of them would win over Sasuke even if for some odd reason he wanted to sit next to them today.

"I-I'll try." Sakura stuttered shyly.

When the movie began, Ino and Sakura could barely bring themselves to speak to each other – it felt strange having their conversations with someone there with them. Sasuke on his part, was ignoring them both completely.

In the light of the movie screen his sleek black hair seemed to shine just ever so slightly, and Sakura was completely entranced until he turned around to look directly at her.

Sakura's eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights and she instantly tried to come up with an excuse when Sasuke spoke first.

"Here." Sasuke held out his small hand towards Sakura.

"What is it?" Sakura asked looking at the oddly shaped mound in the dark. It was hard to see.

"It's a chocolate truffle with strawberry filling." Sasuke said, then he looked away for a bit so Sakura couldn't see his blush. "You… like sweets right?" Then he turned back to look at her, having regained his composure.

"I…" Sakura blinked before reaching for it. "Thank you."

It tasted like velvet and melted into her mouth when Sakura swallowed it, savoring the taste. Sasuke only smiled.

-.-.-.-.-

Fifteen Years Later

-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke looked at the report in his hand, handed to him by his father, Fugaku Uchiha. On the top right of the page was a picture of a grey-blue alien with long ears that curved back and bright orange eyes.

ooooo

_Name: Unknown_

_Age: Unknown_

_Height: Approximately 6''_

_Weight: Approximately 250 lbs_

_Bio: TeX is an allias given to this terrorist in the Hayattari planetary system. He has been responsible for a number of deaths to those connected to the InterCon System. Most of his attacks have been done through the cyber world and as such very little information is known about him. It is unlikely he has been able to leave the Hayattari planetary system due to tightened security after the last attack in which over three hundred people were killed._

ooooo

"This guy is the one responsible for that last attack?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth. He didn't know much about this guy, but he hated him already. _Criminal scum._

"Yes. We do have official security on it but I believe an undercover cop will more effective. The area is ridden with crimes and unstable so we need someone who can blend in to get closer and send information to us." Fugaku responded. "I would send Itachi, but he has been finding every excuse in the book to stay in the Haai planatery systems."

Sasuke didn't respond. He knew why his brother wasn't responding – he was having _fun_. The two had kept in touch, and Sasuke admitted to being a little jealous.

"I'll do it." Sasuke responded. "When do I start?"

"Good, because I already got your ticket. You're riding unofficially with Captain Jiraiya's ship instead of an official transportation method."

"_The _Captain Jiraiya?"

Fugaku shrugged. "His second-in-command, Minato Namikaze, was a friend of your mother and I."

"Ah." Sasuke had heard of Minato and Kushina before. They were the parents of his old classmate… What was his name? Nabato, Nahito… Nakuro? Sasuke decided not to worry about it. He had more pressing concerns.

"I'll go pack."

Fugaku smiled as Sasuke left. He didn't smile often, but he was proud of his sons.

-.-.-

"You're so beautiful." A little girl with deep chocolate brown eyes said as she looked up at her idol in sheer admiration.

Sakura ruffled the girl's dark brown hair and smiled. "You're beautiful too, Jeane."

"Can I play with your hair?" Jeane asked.

"Maybe later." Sakura said returning her attention to the device in her hand. "Jeane, put your finger into this device. It's going to sting a little but don't worry, I'm here."

"Okay." Jeane said, but she seemed unconvinced, staring at the rectangular device suspiciously. "Only because you say so."

"Tell you what, I'll give you a sticker afterwards." Sakura offered.

"Really?"

"Yes." Sakura responded, beaming and surprised that it actually worked.

The girl's hand trembled as she tried to be brave and move her finger towards the device but then moved back.

"I'm scared."

"It will only take a second." Sakura said. "We can hold hands."

Jeane nodded and took Sakura's hand as she placed her finger inside and felt a pinch. When she removed her hand it was bandaged with brightly colored bandages.

"Ohh so pretty." Jeane said. "That didn't hurt at all! You were right."

"Told you." Sakura smiled as she placed the device on the flat surface of a table as she reached for the drawer to pull out a sticker. "Here, a sticker, just like I promised."

"What is that a picture of?" Jeane asked as she received the picture. It was a four legged animal with pretty hair, and a long tail and neck. It was galloping proudly in the lush green background.

"That's a horse." Sakura said, reaching for the device. "They are an extinct species, but it's sad that once upon a time they used to roam the world."

"Wow." Jeane responded happily, removing the sticker from its sleek wrapper and placing it on her arm.

Sakura gripped the device in her hand roughly, staring at the red plus sign that was now showing. She tossed the device into the trash and cursed the unfairness of the world. The girl would die, she probably only had a few days left. Sakura bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut, reminding herself that she had to kill her emotions at times like this. It would only worry the child more.

-.-.-

Sasuke got off of the ship, wearing his normal clothes. Captain Jiraiya's ship was quite old, yet still famous across the galaxies. Around him the crew members were getting off and into the Hayattari planatery system. This particular planet was called Junas. Junas was a dump, for lack of a better word. It was terraformed with plenty of water, in fact the buildings were built on top of the water. They were mostly made of a malleable metal giving the city a silvery look, save for the graffiti on many of the buildings.

Sasuke had only one bag and a small amount of money with him. In case of emergencies, his tooth held an IPS – Intergalactic Positioning System – which the intergalactic police could use to track his movements when and if necessary.

Children roamed the streets in rags, many looked sick. The vendors had very little stock and the adults seemed to be walking zombies. It was surprising that this was the origin of such demonic acts – or maybe it was fitting considering that this was hardly a way for people to live and yet people were living.

Sasuke walked into an inn – he needed a place to stay and observe before he began any investigations. The inn was one of the few buildings with very little graffiti outside of it, and inside the furniture was also made of the silvery material that made up the outside.

_Why is everything made of this metal?_ Sasuke wondered. _Does it have to do with the weather or something planet-specific?_

The inn-keeper was a robot – a standard security and keeper bot that looked human yet had many identical clones. This particular one was a redhead with deep brown eyes and many freckles.

"How may I help you?" She asked in what could have been considered a human voice if it wasn't so _perfect_. It was auto-tuned. Even her smile was inhumane. Robots always made Sasuke uncomfortable.

"I'd like a room for tonight."

"Sure! That will be 500 llassas." The robot said in a sickeningly cherry tone.

"Of course." Sasuke placed the money on the table and received a silvery key in return.

"Your room is number 300 on the left side when you enter the dimensional door." The robot said. "Please enjoy your stay here and let me know if you need anything."

Sasuke didn't bother responding. It was a robot. Instead he took his key and placed it in his pocket, grumbling as he walked towards his room when he heard a loud boom.

There was an uproar and screaming outside instantly. A moment later the lights flickered and finally turned off.

Sasuke ran outside to see fire and smoke in the distance. He pulled out his phone and began rapidly pressing buttons in the darkening city.

It was no use – his phone wasn't responding. The cellular towers must've been cut off. He had no way to report back to the police force or use their databases for research – his phone was supposed to do that. Quickly, Sasuke attempted to use the microchip imbedded into his eyes – they shone a deep red for a moment before turning back to onyx. He couldn't use his sharingan eyes – special eyes made by the Uchiha clan for emergencies like this. The fact that he was unable to use them meant the terrorist knew an Uchiha would be here. The Uchiha were the primary members of the police force… Which meant… Sasuke was in danger.

Sasuke dropped his inn key and ran into the streets, tearing at his clothes to look more raggedy so he would fit in. Of course they'd come to the inns first to find him. For now, he was stranded. It would take weeks before the Uchiha came from him through the IPS, as per protocol. As he raced through the streets that were in a panic, Sasuke saw a glint in his peripheral vision. Stopping he turned around to see a man about to kill attack a young child with a sharp blade.

The man swung the blade at the child, who screamed but could not be heard over the noise outside. Tears fell down his face and he shut his eyes for his final moments. But the blade never stuck. Sasuke had managed to get between the blade and the child but now the blade was deep in his arm, causing him to bleed profusely.

"What the fuck?" The man seemed confused by the sudden change. "What the hell are you doing here? Can't you see I was aiming for the brat?"

"What kind of grown man attacks a child?" Sasuke asked viciously.

"You don't know, that child is the devil."

"No child is the devil."

The man removed his blade and stabbed Sasuke in the stomach, muffling his vision. Just before losing consciousness, Sasuke managed punch the man up from the nose.

-.-.-

Sakura sat by Sasuke's side, holding his hand in her tent. She was the only medic around for miles, and she did what she could for Sasuke. Luckily the kid who dragged him over had the sense to not remove the blade in Sasuke's stomach – it prevented extra bleeding on the way over.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered looking at the handsome figure that lay sleeping before her. It had been years since they had last seen each other, but Sakura hadn't forgotten him.

"Unhh…" Sasuke groaned as his eyes flickered. Without getting up they looked towards Sakura and then towards the hand she was holding.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, withdrawing his hand and glaring at her.

-.-.-

A/N: I wrote this fic as a congratulations to SasuSaku fans on your ship becoming canon! I ship them too, but not as much as many of my other ships, so I figured it's about time I finished this story I had in my mind for a while of the two of them. Anyway, here's chapter 1!


End file.
